Unnamed Klingon Birds-of-Prey
The following is a list of unnamed Klingon Birds-of-Prey. By commander *Chang's Bird-of-Prey *Dukat's Bird-of-Prey *Duras sisters' Bird-of-Prey *[[Duras' Bird-of-Prey *HMS Bounty *K'Vada's Bird-of-Prey *Kang's Bird-of-Prey *Klaa's Bird-of-Prey *Lurin's Bird-of-Prey *Malik's Bird-of-Prey By year Three Klingon warships In 2366, these''' Klingon warships', lead by the IKS ''Bortas, assisted the in confronting two Romulan warbirds. ( ) Rendezvous with the USS Enterprise In 2366, an unnamed Klingon Bird-of-Prey rendezvoused with the Enterprise-D so that Kurn, a participant in the Officer Exchange Program, could be beamed aboard the Federation flagship. ( ) , the vessel Kurn was next known to have served aboard.}} Attack on the Bortas In the final days of 2367, two unnamed Birds-of-Prey, loyal to the House of Duras, engaged a surprise attack on Gowron's flagship, the , as it orbited Qo'noS, disabling its warp coils and aft shields with the first volley. It was soon joined by a second vessel, and both continued to inflict heavy damage to the Bortas. At a suggestion from Lieutenant Worf, the Bortas lured the attacking ships into attempting to board, believing the Bortas crippled, while Worf targeted the disruptors manually. This succeeded in destroying one of the ships, however the other managed to raise its shields in time, allowing it to cause further damage until it was at last driven off by the sudden appearance and attack from the . The attack signaled the beginning of the Klingon Civil War. Fortunately, the swearing of loyalty from Kurn and four other squadron commanders ensured that Gowron would not stand alone in the war. Because of Worf and Kurn's actions in the battle, Gowron would restore family honor to the House of Mogh. ( ) and , while other portions were new visual effects.}} Skirmish at Ligos VII This Klingon Bird of Prey was one of two acquired by a group of Ferengi Renegade's lead by DaiMon Lurin. In 2369 DaiMon Lurins Bird of Prey and it's sister ship attacked a Starfleet science station, which had a complement of 103 personnel, on the planet of Ligos VII. Both ships later took part in the attack on the Federation starship USS Enterprise D. The Enterprise was able to inflict only minor damage on one of the attacking ships. The Ferengi boarded and captured the crew and beamed them onto Ligos VII to mine it. DaiMon Lurin and his men were eventually arrested when the Enterprise's away team (Who were turned into children) were able to recapture the Enterprise. DaiMon Lurins Bird of Prey and it's sister ship were presumed to have been towed away. (TNG: "Rascals") Attack on the Prakesh These starships, composed of several Birds-of-Prey and a cruiser, attacked the Cardassian starship, the Prakesh, in early 2372. One of the Birds-of-Prey were destroyed and another disabled by the , but the third destroyed the Prakesh with the help of the Vor'cha cruiser. The two surviving ships later pursued the Defiant to Deep Space 9, where they participated in the attack on the station. ( ) Encounter near Ty'Gokor In early 2373, this Bird-of-Prey was encountered by Gul Dukat in his commandeered Bird-of-Prey while transporting Benjamin Sisko and his crew on a covert mission to Ty'Gokor. When the holofilter Dukat normally used to impersonate a Klingon captain failed, Worf offered to speak with them. Dukat, however, chose to fire on the other Bird-of-Prey, destroying it. ( ) Ty'Gokor fleet These starships, again Birds-of-Prey and Vor'cha-class cruisers, were among those that protected Klingon High Command at Ty'Gokor. ( ) Gowron's fleet On stardate 50564.2 several unnamed Klingon Birds-of-Prey were among the large contingent of Klingon warships that arrived at Deep Space 9 after falling back from Cardassian space, following the Cardassians declaration of joining the Dominion. Several more later arrived at DS9, and were among the last of Gowron's fleet to reach the station. ( ) Second Fleet In late 2373, several unnamed Klingon Birds-of-Prey belonged to the Second Fleet. While the Dominion attacked Deep Space 9, during the second Battle of Deep Space 9, several of these vessels crossed the Cardassian border and destroyed the Dominion shipyards on Torros III. These ships later joined with the and , following the evacuation of DS9, for a counterattack against the Dominion forces. ( ) Operation Return This fleet, comprised of Birds-of-Prey and Vor'cha-class cruisers, was led by Martok and Worf, after they persuaded Chancellor Gowron to contribute them to Operation Return. One of these Birds-of-Prey was destroyed by friendly fire. The ships turned the tide on the battle and managed to outflank the Dominion, opening a hole through their lines for the Federation fleet. ( ) Alternate timeline Klingon-Federation War scout In an Alternate Timeline on stardate 43625.2 this Klingon Bird of Prey decloaked and attacked the USS Enterprise C. The Enterprise C's sister ship the Enterprise D tries to distract the attacking Klingon ship but it continues it's attack before decloaking to report it's discovery of the Enterprise C. Captain Rachel Garrett is killed in the aftermath of the attack. (TNG: "Yesterday's Enterprise") ( ) Klingon-Federation War attack group "Attention all hands. As you know, we could outrun the Klingon vessels. But we must protect the ''Enterprise-C until she enters the temporal rift. And we must succeed! Let's make sure that history never forgets... the name... Enterprise. Picard out." : - '''Picard', in the alternate timeline before the final battle with the Klingon cruisers These three Klingon K'Vort-class battle cruisers are part of a patrol that were ordered to intercept and attack the two Federation starships Enterprise C and D. The Three K'Vort-class battlecruisers attack the Enterprise D near the Temporal Vortex while the Enterprise C heads towards the Vortex. Only one of these Klingon ships is destroyed by the Enterprise D while protecting the Enterprise C. The two remaining K'Vort-class battle cruisers continued their attack on the now helpless Enterprise D damaging her. The timeline is restore once the Enterprise C makes it through the temporal vortex thus changing the timeline and ending the Federation-Klingon War. It is unknown what happened to the two remaining K'Vort-class battle cruisers. It is likely they were erased from existence. (TNG: "Yesterday's Enterprise") ( ) Mirror universe Alliance cruisers Two of these unnamed Birds-of-Prey were dispatched to , along with the Regent's flagship, to put down the Terran Rebellion in 2372. ( ) Unspecified Klingon-Borg encounter While undergoing a neural link with the Borg Cooperative, 's first officer Chakotay became aware of at least one, otherwise unspecified, pitched battle the Empire fought against a Borg cube of the same type that engaged Starfleet in the Battle of Wolf 359 in 2367, and in which at least two unnamed Birds-of-Prey were involved. Like their Starfleet counterparts, the Klingon squadron fared little better, suffering substantial losses. ( ) , newly edited in post-production.}} Category:Unnamed Klingon starships Klingon Birds-of-Prey